<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>特隆赫姆外海的九次来访 by jiamulynn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663997">特隆赫姆外海的九次来访</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiamulynn/pseuds/jiamulynn'>jiamulynn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tenet (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:33:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiamulynn/pseuds/jiamulynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>尼尔注意到那个身影时，暮色正安静地降临，水汽漂浮的海风带着磨砂感掠过他的眼睛。他再次把背包带调整好，朝着那片凝固般的深蓝走过去。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ives/Neil (Tenet)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>特隆赫姆外海的九次来访</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>尼尔注意到那个身影时，暮色正安静地降临，水汽漂浮的海风带着磨砂感掠过他的眼睛。他再次把背包带调整好，朝着那片凝固般的深蓝走过去。</p><p>“艾弗斯。”他说。</p><p>被叫到名字的前信条成员回过头。他看起来明显地更加年长，胡子疏于打理，在半张脸上蓬成一片。尼尔为此微笑起来。</p><p>艾弗斯跟着他挑了挑嘴角，“我以为你不会来。”</p><p>尼尔把口袋里的那张纸条捏在手里挥了挥，“别低估我的好奇心。”</p><p>这是他沿着通讯里出现的坐标找到的一个盒子，锁得很结实，几乎只有他能打开。里面装满了类似的字条。上面是他自己的笔迹，简单地写着另一份时间和地点的坐标。手里的这一张已经被他揉皱了。</p><p>艾弗斯认同地轻哼一声，朝字条比划了一次，“能给我看看吗？”</p><p>尼尔伸过手，看着那字条被艾弗斯拿在手里，指腹划过纸条的边缘。他在艾弗斯把字条塞进口袋的时候挑起眉。</p><p>“进去说吧。”艾弗斯无视了他的表情，“外面冷。”</p><p>尼尔跟着他朝不远处的屋子走去。推开门的时候，一只同样上了年纪的金毛犬晃着尾巴朝他们走过来。艾弗斯摸了摸它的头，往壁炉里添了几根柴火。尼尔试探着朝它伸手，金毛犬把整个脸埋进他怀里。</p><p>艾弗斯拿着两个杯子走过来，叫大狗去窝里。“回去睡，给我们点时间。”</p><p>尼尔要接伏特加，被艾弗斯拿远，另一杯热可可被塞进手里。“你晚些时候还有任务。”艾弗斯说。</p><p>尼尔无法反驳。他想起队长严格的禁酒令，撇着嘴坐进沙发里。“记性真够好的。”</p><p>“我也没有什么别的事好做。”艾弗斯说。在他垂眼看向自己的酒杯时，尼尔再一次观察他。他看起来不一样了，更疲倦也更平静。尼尔回想在信条里的艾弗斯，连眉毛都带着对整个世界的不耐烦，眼睛一边叫人不敢靠近，一边又要把人吸进去。现在他是一个在冬季、海边、木屋里喝酒的退伍士兵。木柴在炉火里噼啪响着。</p><p>尼尔在沉默中搜刮可能的话题。老实说，当他看到坐标的时候，他并没有预料到这个。因此他的背包里一应俱全，甚至连开锁工具都带了一套趁手的。以防要去的地方已经荒无人烟，背包的内口袋里还有两块军用口粮。但这一个艾弗斯显然不需要他那难吃得要死的高密度饼干，尼尔扫视着墙角的书架，考虑着要不要拿本书来念。</p><p>“陪我坐会儿吧。”艾弗斯说，“你已经为我做得够多了。”</p><p>“我都做过什么？”</p><p>艾弗斯看向他，酒杯里的伏特加在火光中摇晃。</p><p>“一切。”</p><p>金毛犬在梦里呜咽一声，蜷得更紧。</p><p>尼尔在乱七八糟的思考中度过了接下来的四个小时。他最后还是给艾弗斯读了书，理了理他的胡子，用烤干的肉条和似乎没有名字的金毛犬玩嗅觉游戏。临走的时候，尼尔试探地把双手按在沙发把手上，艾弗斯从沙发里抬眼望他。可可和酒精的气味在空气中温暖地融合。</p><p>“我可以吗？”他说。</p><p>他还没告诉艾弗斯。这一个或是年轻的那个。即使他在列队的时候确实离红队队长过近了点儿，也没人说得出分别。说实话，尼尔不常在这种事上显得犹疑，但那时艾弗斯看起来总是冷的，带着一种厌倦的淡漠。他决定任凭自己的心脏再独自跳动一会儿。</p><p>面前的这个艾弗斯笑了一声，显然才知道尼尔的感情出现得那样早。尼尔脸上发红，“不行就算了。”</p><p>随后他们交换了一个吻。在换气的间隙，艾弗斯低声问他，“你之前来过这里吗？”</p><p>“是的。”尼尔没办法对着他的眼睛说谎，于是再次凑过去贴他的嘴唇，“是的。”</p><p>他无从知道艾弗斯有没有相信，那个吻怎么看都像是告别。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>尼尔的第二次离队仍然在一次休假的傍晚，出发前躲过了艾弗斯勘探的目光。他没和这个年轻的艾弗斯提及任何事，他的经历或是他的感情。在过去的一年里，他每天都能和艾弗斯见一面，最成功的一次是被艾弗斯手把手教狙击瞄准。他还不需要学这个，但艾弗斯也没有拒绝他。尼尔暗自把这次教学定义为半个拥抱。</p><p>他仍然在海边看到艾弗斯，大狗在他身边端坐着，狗毛却朝各个方向飘。尼尔这次的艾弗斯喊得底气得多。</p><p>他们沿着海边散步，海浪以一个令人安心的频率作背景音。偶尔有几个街区外的住户来散步，照面时对两人点头致意。尼尔给他讲了那次狙击教学，承认了自己故意拖了一个小时才学会。</p><p>艾弗斯伸手去揉他的头，身边的金毛犬叫了一声，他用另一只手揉狗。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你上次就该告诉我的。”第三次他们去了不远处的一家酒馆。尼尔喝伏特加汤力，帮他回忆自己成功的告白，开心得不太清醒，“我教你撬锁的时候，你一秒钟就学会了，我还以为你不喜欢我。”</p><p>艾弗斯挑一次眉，无声地喝酒。对这些逆向时间的人来说，无知代表着可能性。可能性是他们最好的武器。</p><p>“你分明喜欢得很！”尼尔大声说，引来不远处的笑声和几声口哨。</p><p>艾弗斯对他们举了举杯。尼尔瞪着那个杯子，拿过来自己喝了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>第四次尼尔刚结束一个需要正向执行的任务回到逆行，再次正向的时候因为频繁的正逆交错头痛得厉害。他趴在艾弗斯怀里睡着，金毛犬四处欢跳，朝他垂在一边的手指嗅嗅舔舔。</p><p>“我那会儿一直很担心你。”艾弗斯说。尼尔被胸口的震动吵醒，用鼻音应了一声。</p><p>“你最开始还会遮掩，后来就理直气壮地离队，把假期都用完才回来。”艾弗斯说。</p><p>尼尔笑了笑，“谢谢你的信息，又省下了躲你的力气。”他睁开一只眼睛，给了艾弗斯一个轻快的吻。“这能解释你的坏脾气吗？”</p><p>“如果你非要说，是的。解释了大部分。”艾弗斯说。</p><p>“另外那部分是？”</p><p>“写你的离队报告。”艾弗斯说，“要写很多字。”</p><p>尼尔把头发埋进艾弗斯的肩膀里，“再睡五分钟。”</p><p>不过尼尔没再睡着。他感觉到艾弗斯在他后背轻拍了两下，之后是一声低到听不清楚的呼气。他和更年轻的那个艾弗斯有很多地方不一样，但拥抱时却相似得很，像是毛衣被磨卷了边。</p><p>晚餐是艾弗斯煮的番茄肉酱意面。他的狗坐在桌子底下，把头搭在艾弗斯腿上，期待着，眼睛被顶灯照得亮闪闪。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>第五次尼尔站得很远。他最近想清楚了一些事情，关于他们的年度见面活动和逆行任务。艾弗斯几乎踩在海水里，在给金毛犬丢飞盘。</p><p>“你一直一个人住在这里？”他问。</p><p>“换过几次地方。”艾弗斯又一次把手里的飞盘丢远，大狗跟着飞出去。</p><p>尼尔再次意识到他已经来不及改变什么，时间的确认单比任何承诺都来得有效。艾弗斯此后会住在这片海边，房间里总是放着满柜的伏特加酒，直到四年后尼尔的最后一次来访。不过这种无力感带来的沮丧并没有持续太久，说到底，在逆向时间里行走了这么多年，他也早该明白这码事。</p><p>“我做了你建议的事。”见尼尔不说话，艾弗斯又加上一句，“所有事。”</p><p>“这么说来，我其实挺想叫你四处走走，这样我就能收到全世界的明信片了。”尼尔玩笑道，随即注意到艾弗斯的表情。“你真的刚环游回来？”</p><p>“称不上环游。”</p><p>“带着狗？”</p><p>“带着狗。”</p><p>尼尔又笑起来，“你都写了什么？”</p><p>“地址。”</p><p>尼尔的笑容停留在边缘，“没写字？”</p><p>这一回艾弗斯勾起了嘴角。大型犬已经朝他慢悠悠地跑回来，他转身去迎，“说不定我下次就写了。谁知道呢。”</p><p>大狗终于走近了，嘴里叼着一条不小的枯树枝，大概是被海浪卷过来的，飞盘不见了踪影。艾弗斯命令它把树枝吐了，狗不太开心。</p><p>尼尔从背后看着他们，忽然觉得有点委屈。面前的一切都在他面前流走，就像他永远没法收到的明信片一样，艾弗斯给他承诺的未来都存在于他已经无法触碰的过去。尼尔还来得及去收集空白的那些，但艾弗斯口中的可能性他没地方验证了。当然，他可以继续在正向待几天，拿到他想要的东西，再长途跋涉地逆行回去。当然可以。他还可以无穷尽地正向下去，把拯救世界的事情丢到脑后，总有另一个学过物理的锁匠。他知道信条会支持他的决定，那人总是如此。</p><p>但就像他选择加入信条一样，他一次又一次及时归队，以弥补父亲的选择。除去这种由亲缘关系带来的责任，他对萨托尔有更复杂的感情，但那暂时与面前的一切没有关系。目前，他只需要想清楚自己每年从特隆赫姆外海逆转回正向是为了未来的这一个艾弗斯，仅此一个。</p><p>那天晚些时候他们步行穿过市区，像任何一对普通的情侣或朋友一样思考晚上吃点什么。带着狗让一切简单了些，不是每家餐厅都喜欢非人类的拜访。餐馆的老板对艾弗斯颇热情地打招呼，艾弗斯低声解释他曾经帮店里修过东西。</p><p>“我喜欢你这样。”尼尔一只手托着脸，说这话时看着艾弗斯在窗上的倒影。两人的视线在玻璃上交错。</p><p>“社会化？”</p><p>尼尔笑起来，“是的，如果你非要这么说。”</p><p>艾弗斯为两人选了意面和沙拉，尼尔看着番茄汤汁若有所思。艾弗斯注意到他的目光，问是不是不合胃口。</p><p>他摇头，“只是忽然更想吃你做的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>第六张字条后面加了一个旗子的符号，尼尔立即领悟了其中的意思。他出发之前艾弗斯正在指导新成员的逆向训练，做讲解时比看起来更加耐心。尼尔趁训练的间隔从后方凑过去扑了一个拥抱，第一次把转回正向放到了明面上。</p><p>“谁管得了你。”艾弗斯说，仍然没提离队报告的事。尼尔现在确定了艾弗斯是真的挺喜欢他。</p><p>“行了，”艾弗斯拍了拍尼尔挂在他胸口的手，“早点出发吧。你也没几天假期。”</p><p>这几天假期被他用在了和未来的艾弗斯的短期旅行上。尼尔在宾馆的双人床里展开一份世界地图，用红笔在上面标着小旗。他想起之前的对话，又加了一句，“别忘了给我寄明信片。”</p><p>艾弗斯点头，“我知道了。”</p><p>这句答应实在太顺畅，尼尔开始咬笔尾巴，“你不必惯着我。”鉴于他已经全数收到了，尼尔说这话的时候感到一点微妙的脸红。</p><p>艾弗斯坐到他身边，认真思考，“为什么不？”</p><p>尼尔伸手勾着艾弗斯的脖颈把人拉近，在吻中让两人的睡衣掉到一边。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>之后的一年所有人都忙碌起来。更多的新成员加入队伍，尼尔也被分配了训练工作。理论上来说他的来回逆转不会影响正常工作的时间线，但信条还是规定了期限，以防对正常生活的渴望来得一发不可收拾。</p><p>“我死后第三年你会是什么样？”尼尔问。</p><p>艾弗斯被他呛了一下，“怎么问这个。”</p><p>“我比你大点。”</p><p>鉴于他们都极不可能以正常的方式死去，这话的借口意味再明显不过。艾弗斯想了一会儿，“不会有那一天的。”</p><p>会的，而且比三年长得多。尼尔在心里说。他又笑起来，艾弗斯莫名其妙地看着他。</p><p>他在当天逆转回去证实了自己内心的陈词。起初他还不确定自己为什么不在艾弗斯身边，乐观点来说他们可能只是被“分离”了，或者别的。未来的艾弗斯会从情绪里抹除类似的信息，让尼尔知道他们的结局仍然有其他可能性。但在未发生的世界末日后的第三年，艾弗斯还没学会在尼尔面前掩饰自己。他把尼尔抱得过分紧了，一只小狗在两人旁边急得转起圈。</p><p> “让你等太久了？”尼尔在艾弗斯放开他以后说。</p><p> “不久。”艾弗斯说。他低下头，注意到裤脚上挂着的小狗扒着他的腿摇晃。他为尼尔介绍了狗，问他知不知道它叫什么。</p><p>“我以为它没有名字。”尼尔说， “你一直没在我面前叫过他。”</p><p>“你也一样。”艾弗斯拿出一本英语词典，接着是一本俄语的。他们用一个下午翻词典给狗取名，金毛犬等了许久也没等到自己的名字，蜷在沙发上睡着了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>第八次尼尔不得不撬锁进门，在黑暗中听见玻璃瓶触地的轻响。他撑着门口的柜子打算换拖鞋，却摸到了一手干滑的灰。尼尔径直朝印象里卧室的方向走去，看到艾弗斯靠着床头柜坐在地上，从落地窗注视夜晚城市的灯火。</p><p>“我一直以为你不喜欢窗户。”尼尔说。</p><p>“只是职业习惯。”</p><p>尼尔吞咽一次走近，没留心踢倒两个空瓶子，“你喝了多少？”</p><p>艾弗斯摇头表示不多，因为头痛闭上眼睛。尼尔坐到他身边，把剩下半瓶拿到手里，有一搭没一搭地喝着。艾弗斯没有阻止他。</p><p>“我甚至不知道你是真的还是假的。”艾弗斯说，“如果我现在睡着，明天还能看见你吗？”</p><p>“当然了。我的假期长得很。”</p><p>“你……”艾弗斯皱起眉，“你是什么？”</p><p>“你的朋友，你的伴侣，”尼尔深思熟虑，“一个来自未来的幽灵。”</p><p>他觉得自己的回答非常好，徘徊在真实和梦境的界限，艾弗斯可以挑他喜欢的方向去理解。但身边没有声音。他转过头，发现艾弗斯已经靠着床头柜睡了过去。</p><p>他用剩下的晚上把酒喝干净，第二天艾弗斯睁开眼时被他的存在吓了一大跳。在尼尔用叉子用力戳着煎蛋和土司的时候，艾弗斯解释他只是因为一直一个人住，不是因为觉得尼尔是假的。尼尔让他养只狗。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>最后一次他在人群中找了几个小时，终于在坎农街附近看到了熟悉的身影。艾弗斯用单边肩膀背着一个战术背包，帽檐压得很低，衣着层层叠叠。尼尔在脑海中演练了一遍，迈步走过去，“艾弗斯。”</p><p>艾弗斯像是应对自己的幻听一样偏过头，接着停住了脚步，眼睛像冬天的火柴被点燃又落入雪。他攥紧了手里的背包带，指节和掌心一起发白。</p><p>尼尔对他展开双手。“正如我答应你的。” </p><p>有那么一会儿艾弗斯只是注视他，在尼尔开始有点紧张的时候伸出手把他拉进了一个拥抱里。这个拥抱很久，正如尼尔设想的一样，但又让他感到一点奇怪。直到艾弗斯放开手，他才缓慢地意识到，这一个艾弗斯太过平静了。他说不好这是表面平静还是真的毫无波澜，但无论哪个都不是他喜欢的答案。</p><p>艾弗斯已经继续向前走了，尼尔跟了两步上去，“你去哪儿？”</p><p>“拯救世界。”艾弗斯说，嘴角嘲讽地勾起一点，“任务还没完成呢。”</p><p>尼尔确认了一下日期，“还没完成？”</p><p>“嗯，”艾弗斯说，“还要把算法藏起来。”</p><p>“所以你现在是因为还在任务模式，还是只是心情不好？”尼尔说。</p><p>艾弗斯因为他话中的不满笑了笑：“不是。”尼尔耐心地等着。</p><p>“这个任务需要三个人共同完成，”过了一会儿艾弗斯才继续，“你们两个已经结束各自的部分了，我也该结束我的。听着……”</p><p>尼尔皱着眉听他说，反而让艾弗斯不知道怎么解释，“我很想念你，尼尔。”他说，“但那都不重要了。”</p><p>“等等，”尼尔感觉自己终于明白了一点，“你该不会以为我是来送你最后一程的吧？”艾弗斯侧过头对他挑眉。</p><p>“天哪，未来的我肯定是忘了说一些非常重要的东西。”尼尔说，“首先，这不是你的最后一程。”</p><p>“你听上去很有把握。”</p><p>“我当然有，”尼尔拍他肩膀，“你不能把子弹送进你自己的脑子里，艾弗斯。要是那样的话，我将来去哪找你约会啊？”</p><p>艾弗斯停住了脚步，“你说什么？”</p><p>“不是将来，过去的我……我是说，我们在未来还会见很多次，”尼尔说，“一起做很多事情，出门吃饭，看电影，旅行……不需要拯救世界的那些人每天做的事。”</p><p>艾弗斯看着他的眼睛，试图弄清楚他是不是在说谎。 </p><p>“我没骗你，”尼尔说，从西装内口袋拿出一张只写了地址的卡片朝他晃了晃，“你还给我寄了明信片呢。”</p><p>艾弗斯看起来似乎相信了他，又似乎没有。但他不再看着尼尔了，而是忽然开始研究自己半指手套的边缘。尼尔知道他受到触动的时候就会这样。</p><p>“你在要求我度过等待的后半生。”艾弗斯最后说。</p><p>“你可以这么说。”尼尔说。艾弗斯再次认真地注视他，尼尔紧张地舔了一次嘴唇。艾弗斯会在等待他的过程中逐渐习惯他的缺席，给自己建立更好的生活。大概要五年，或者更久，但是从结果来看，一切颇为值得。不过他不会直接说出口，以免这个受虐狂为了免于获得一个好结局而立即冲进坟墓里去。</p><p>“好吧。”艾弗斯说。</p><p>尼尔差点跳起来和自己击掌。“这就对了！”他大叫。</p><p>艾弗斯跟着挑起嘴角，“告诉我该怎么做。”</p><p>“生活，然后你就会再次遇见我。”尼尔说，“只有一件事是重要的，”</p><p>“想你？”</p><p>尼尔忍不住笑得更开，“是时间！我的朋友。”</p><p>于此同时，他意识到他们已经走了好几个街区，尼尔忘记了见到艾弗斯时的坐标。看来他注定只能给过去的自己留下模糊的定位，现实总是这样重复地自我证明。</p><p>他把九张字条塞进盒子里上锁，找了个安全的地方埋进去，向未来发去信息。做完这件事以后，他收到艾弗斯传来的通讯，提醒他及时启程前往孟买，去见另一位阔别已久的朋友。</p><p>尼尔看向机窗外漂浮的天空，灰色的城市在云雾底下模糊着。在没有云层的地方，海面在阳光下闪烁。这时，在他的过去，他不会再造访的未来，另一个背包上挂着铜币的年轻人正百无聊赖地把坐标信息拿在手里，在机舱的摇晃中昏昏欲睡。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>